


Guiding Light and Saving Lives

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [110]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: leonardsnartcaptaincold asked:Captain canary Leonard finding out that Lisa died while he was away and like Sara wanting to save her. But unlike Sara, he will actually fight Rip when Rip doesn’t want to let him go back. So Rip thinks that the only way to “contain” Leonard, to stop him from messing with the timeline, is to trap/lock him in the brig until he cools down (pun intended). And Sara talks to him and helps him through his grief. And could Mick not be in this one please?





	Guiding Light and Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let’s ignore timelines, what season this is set, and why the characters are here and alive.

The crook and the assassin were in the room they just recently shared, playing cards to pass time. They were teasing each other by laying down fake ground rules for their new relationship. It was a long time coming, but their clear avoidance of feelings and getting hurt got in the way. But one movie night, cuddled close together, Sara fearlessly asked Leonard: “So why aren’t we together yet? I mean, look at us. We obviously like each other more than friends do. And we’re way over that stage. You know I’ve got feelings for you for a long time, right? And…”

Sara never got to finish her sentence as she was cut off by Leonard’s kiss. From then on, his things slowly made their way to her room until only the mattress was left.

It has been a lazy day and it was their third round of cards when Gideon chimed in to tell Snart that Rip wishes to see him in his office.

“Oohh, Principal’s office,” Sara said, tearing herself away from leaning on his chest so Len could stand.

Once standing up, the man sighed and put his boots on. “Let’s see what the mighty captain wants me to steal.”

It was Sara’s turn to check him out when he walked out of the room.

 

Walking to the bridge, he felt a heavy weight on his chest. His mind has been screaming Alexa for the last couple of days. He knows that Sara’s been noticing it but she hasn’t said a word, waiting for him to open up. With no exact reason why he’s been feeling that way, he hasn’t opened the topic yet.

When he got to Rip’s office/saloon, he saw the grim look on their Captain’s face.

“Mister Snart,” Rip said, nodding to the couch between them, “why don’t you sit down first.”

“Just spill it, Rip. What do you want me to do now?” Leonard replied lazily.

Rip walked towards the other man, too close for Len’s comfort. “Your sister…”

“What happened?” Snart immediately replied, both eyes and voice cold.

The Time Master was struggling to find his words.

“Just tell me, Rip!” Leonard yelled aloud, enough to coax Ray and Jax to walk faster towards the bridge.

“Miss Snart was killed by a shapeshifting metahuman who pretended to be you two days ago,” Rip silently informed the obviously stunned brother in front of him. “Gideon and I just found out now. I’m really sorry.”

Leonard was still silent and unmoving. His jaw was clenched and so were his fists. “Then take me back.”

“Mister Sna—“

“You’re taking me back, Hunter,” he replied. The drawl was gone, just pure ice. “You’re taking me back and we’re going to save her. Now.”

With Rip’s silence, it was Gideon who answered Leonard. “Miss Snart’s death is integral to the timeline. If it weren’t for that, the Flash wouldn’t be able to catch the metahuman. Not doing so would lead to the meta taking twelve more lives, one of which is a doctor, thus saving more lives.”

Ray and Jax who were just outside the saloon heard the news and looked at each other worriedly. About more than a year ago, Sara’s sister was also killed while they were away from a mission. It took a lot from Sara. It made her angry at the world—at herself. And for it to happen to Leonard too would be unbearable, even for them who haven’t even met Lisa yet.

“Rip. Please,” Leonard silently said, “let me do this. I don’t care if I do it alone. Let me do this and I’ll stay on this ship as long as you want. I’ll help with whatever you want. Just let me do this.”

“You’ve got to understand, Leonard—“

“No!” Leonard took Rip by his coat lapel and slammed him to the wall behind them. “You’ve done this to Sara. You’re not doing this again. Take me back! Take me back before I kill you!”

Before Snart could even move his hands to their captain’s neck, Jax ran and grabbed his hand; this turned out to be a bad move as it startled Len and started swinging at the youngest member of their crew. Ray was yelling at him and so had Rip. Leonard was just hitting whoever came across his sight, out of frustration and out of pain. It wasn’t until Rip flashed a device on his head that the crook fell unconscious, Ray catching him before he falls completely to the ground.

Rip asked him to place Snart on the brig first before he wakes up in a few minutes and starts hurting them again. True enough, just as Len was placed and locked inside the brig, he stirred awake. It only took a few seconds for him before recognizing three of his teammates outside and he is imprisoned.

Leonard started screaming again and punching the glass door, enough for the knuckles on both his hands to bleed.

“We gotta call Sara,” Jax said, eyes tearing up at the sight of the man he calls his friend. “I can’t see him like this.”

Rip remained silent.

“I’m calling everyone,” Ray said. “Gideon, send all details of Lisa Snart’s death on my tablet. If there’s a loophole, we’re finding it.”

Before walking out of the room, Ray faced Leonard. “We’re saving her, I promise.”

Leonard snarled and continued yelling bloody murder. Jax shook his head and slid down the wall with his knees to his forehead.

 

In their room, Sara wonders what’s taking Leonard so long.

“Gideon, is Rip done talking to Len?” Sara asked the AI. “Was he sent on a mission?”

It took a while for Gideon to answer, and for some reason Sara had a hard time breathing. She stood up and wore her jacket and slipped on her sneakers. “Gideon?”

“Mister Snart is currently in the brig,” the AI answered. “Captain Hunter informed him of his sister’s death.”

Sara felt her eyes dampen and her chest tighten. Their door slid open immediately as she ran towards the brig. The feeling brought her back from when she found out Laurel died. And for Leonard to be placed in the brig for this, she can only imagine how things went. He has been looking after his sister their whole life. He has survived his teenage life for Lisa. Everything he did was for her.

Sara was still a couple of steps away from the brig but she could already hear Leonard screaming, asking Rip to let him out. Telling him he’d kill him the moment he gets out.

“Len!” she ran inside and pushed Rip out of the way to open the brig herself. Instead of bursting outside, Len caught Sara and the woman pulled him down so they’re both sitting on the floor, with her cradling him as close to her as possible.

“Everybody out before knives start flying!” Sara shouted.

Only when Jax and Rip stepped outside did Sara notice that her shoulders were wet with his tears. Without saying anything, Sara rubbed the man’s back with one hand and cradled his head with another. She didn’t notice her own tears falling as she started kissing the man on top of his head.

They must’ve been in that position for minutes, maybe hours. Len’s hold on Sara’s waist never loosened. Her touches remained light, not wanting to hurt him any further.

“I’m getting her back. I’ll undo it,” he said, soft but firm. “I don’t care if I do it alone. I’m saving Lisa.”

Sara kissed his head once more. “You don’t need to do it alone. I’m here and I’m not leaving you.”

“This isn’t your battle,” he replied. “If things go south, I’m not losing you too.”

“You won’t,” Sara said with conviction. “I may not be able to get Laurel back, but we’ll save Lisa.”

Leonard sagged further to her. “Why can’t it be me? I’d rather it be me. She can’t die. Lisa…she…no, she can’t.”

Sara had no answer to that. She’s sure she was just as a mess as he is when she found out about Laurel’s death. But no one was there when she was grieving. She had to move forward by herself and that filled her with so much pain and negativity. And there’s no way in hell she’s going to let Leonard go through that path too.

The weeping man was now silent, his head still leaning on the crook of Sara’s neck while one of her hands stroke his head and the other holding him close.

“Losing my sister sent me to a very dark path and I know it’s not fair to compare our pain, but I know that this hurts,” she whispered, laying a hand on top of his heart. “I don’t know how I’m going to be of help to you. But I’ll be here. I’ll fight alongside you. I’ll hold your hand and be with you. If you allow me.”

Sara felt Len tug her closer. “I don’t think I can do this without you, Sara. I’m going to lose my mind. I’m gonna lose myself.”

“If you think I’m going to let what happen to me happen to you, then you haven’t been paying attention, Snart,” Sara replied, laying a kiss once more on his temples. “We look after each other, right? I’ve got your back.”

Leonard must’ve taken a nap, tired from all that’s happened. When he woke up, he found himself laid down on the floor, his head on Sara’s lap. She’s still holding his hand, and the other hand stroking his cheek.

“Ray dropped in to bring me my tablet. All the details we need are in here,” Sara said. “Now that you’ve had rest, want to plan save your sister?”

He took their intertwined hands and kissed hers. “Thank you.”

Len then sat up.

“Now let’s go bring my sister back to life.”


End file.
